Dirk Strider
|intro= |title= |screenname=timaeusTestified |style= Perfect grammar and syntax (when using auto-responder). Uses "bro" puns: brobot, brose, brocurement, etc. Occasionally uses italics for emphasis. |specibus= |modus= |age = Unknown ((Presumably 15, most likely born December 3rd, 1995)) |specibus = bladekind? |modus = |relations = Bro - Pre-Scratch Self Auto-responder - Basically fucking him (not literally, that would be lame and unfunny) |home = Unknown (Most likely Houston, Texas) |planet= |like= |pesterlogs= Act 6= (2 pp., auto-responder) (2 pp., auto-responder) }} Dave's Bro in the post-Scratch universe. His name is unknown, but he is referred to by Jake as "mr strider." Nothing is known of his identity as of yet, other than the fact that he is elusive. He, like Jake and post-Scratch Mom, gave Jane a bunny for her thirteenth birthday, though he had to build it from scratch, unlike the others. It was than the other two bunnies and is . He also has an auto-responder, an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms were originally guaranteed to be 96% indistinguishable from DS's native neurological responses, based on , which means that the percentage can change (and does, becoming 93% in a subsequent response). Jake expresses frustration with it, but Jane seems to like it. His chumhandle abbreviation is , short for , in line with the rule that post-scratch kids have the same chumhandle abbreviation as their corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling. This completes the set of chumhandles when added to GT, GG, and TG. He appears to enjoy criticizing Jake's infatuation with the fictional character Neytiri, apparently referring to the character as He uses the same color text that Davesprite uses, similarly to how Jane and Jake use the same colors as Nannasprite and Jadesprite, respectively. He also signed the book that he sent to Jane in orange pen. It's confirmed that his name starts with the letter D, because he signed Jane's book "DS." It is speculated his name is also "Dave" ironically, and that he named Li'l-Dave after himself when Bro-Dave took up care of him. A post-scratch version of Dave is presumably his guardian or, at the very least, an inhabitant of the post-scratch universe as a billboard advertising a film adaptation of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff is seen briefly in the introduction to Act 6. Gallery Robro.gif|Brobot sneaking up on Jake Crunk1.png|Bro's C.R.U.N.K. Robot Trivia * His shirt features a picture of a cap, reminicent of Bro's headwear and similar in shape to Dave's record symbol. Like Dave's hair it also contains a stylized bird. *He is the only male character to have the same two letters for Pesterchum initials. *His chumhandle is most likely a reference to Plato's dialogue, Timaeus, which discusses the demiurge, a god-like being who created the universe as a sort of living creature. The Timaeus dialogue, alongside Critias, also introduces the mythology behind Atlantis. *Like the Strider before him, his logo contains a stylized bird. *There is also a chance that Bro will be the Hero of Heart, as that would be the only role unfulfilled, including the trolls and Pre-Scratch kids if Lalonde turns out to be the Hero of Void, as it was implied by the "Dark Patches" UU experienced. Category:Homestuck Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies